Trade shows are an increasingly used means for vendors of products to advertise their goods and services to the trade. These shows are held worldwide and attract vendors, buyers, and resellers from far flung geographic areas. Large sums of money are spent by vendors to display their products in an eye catching manner. Generally, the vendor either purchases or makes a display assembly and ships it to the trade show where it is assembled. After the show the display is disassembled and shipped back to the vendor's place of business where it is stored until the next trade show. It is not uncommon for a vendor to attend multiple trade shows annually.
The display assemblies commonly available are expensive to purchase or construct, ship, assemble, disassemble, and store. The expense associated with them is due to their weight and large unwieldly size, and the materials from which they are constructed. Generally, displays are constructed of heavy hard to work materials such as wood and metal. They are fastened together with common fasteners such as screws staples, pins, and metal rods. The displays are knocked down for shipment to the trade show location and often require skilled labor to assemble. Some trade show displays may be knocked down for shipment as luggage, but they generally must be shipped in multiple packages due to the fact that they consist of a sheet material and a separate frame structure. The bulky frame structure alone may require shipment in multiple packages.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an attractive, lightweight, and portable display assembly constructed of heavy duty corrugated paper board.
It is another object to provide a low cost display assembly that can be disposed of or re-used should the user so choose.
It is a further object to provide a display assembly that is easily and quickly assembled by the user without tools.
It is yet another object to provide a display which is assembled by the user only with fasteners or connectors integral to and a part of the corrugated paper structure members of the display assembly.
It is an object of the present invention to construct a display unit of easy to connect sections using a butted joint design for an attractive and clean look.
It is an object to construct a display assembly having a center wall, two end columns supporting the center wall, and a header.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a display assembly that can be shipped in a small compact point of sale container and is lightweight when packed for shipment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a display assembly that is strong and rigid and yet be free-standing without any additional support members.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particulary pointed out in the appended claims.